Zapper Rapper
Zapper Rapper is Harry Smith's favourite comic book and TV series, airing on Smash TV since 2004, while the comic book series was first published in 1998. It is about a space soldier who has to stop Volcanus from being attacked by aliens in the 23rd century. Zapper Rapper is also a rap star and lots of rap music is heard throughout all the episodes - this is why Patrick McCrae hates the show. However, he likes some of the techno music that plays in the background of parts of the shows and video games. A theme park dedicated to its fans called Zapper Rapper Planet opened in Chocthorpe in April 2014. Zapper Rapper has additionally spawned the full-length movie Zapper Rapper: Grand Battle Z and the short film Zapper Rapper: Poopclear Bomb. Characters *'Zapper Rapper' - the titular character. He is a space soldier and rap star with a laid back personality, though he switches to being serious when battling aliens. *'Andro Jim' - the main villain. He is the ruler of planet Gizgaz, where he orders all inhabitants to attack Volcanus, due to his envy of the planet's culture, though he refuses to admit this. He also challenges to Zapper Rapper to rap battles. *'Insector' - a humanoid insect who has fled Gizgaz to assist Zapper Rapper. Although he is 20, he has the height of a 10 year old boy. He is very powerful and is able to kill up to 15 alien soldiers at once. When angry, he forms wings and gains the ability to fly. *'Super-B' - a shapeshifting alien who leads the Solar Shapeshifter Army. He uses his abilities to his advantage, and was able to trick Zapper Rapper until he was able to spot him. *'Charlotteggy' - Zapper Rapper's girlfriend who has been kidnapped by Andro Jim. She is very feminine, defenseless and is deeply scared of Andro Jim. While Zapper Rapper often saves her, she has repeatedly been kidnapped. *'Inspirap' - Zapper Rapper's best friend (also nicknamed "Rapper-sama") who gives him advice and encouragement. He is also a rapper, though he is not as talented as Zapper Rapper. The two have a friendly rivalry. *'Solarap' - Zapper Rapper's main bodyguard. He is Inspirap's older brother. He is also overprotective of Zapper Rapper to the point he can get annoyed. *'Plasma Ball' - a gigantic plasma ball that once floated in space. After some of Zapper Rapper's henchmen accidentally launched a gigantic fireball at it, it decided to get revenge by attacking Volcanus, though Zapper Rapper and his army eventually defeated him. Video games A popular video game, Zapper Rapper X, was released to home consoles in April 2015. It was followed up with Zapper Rapper Z, which was released in October 2015. There are also many arcade games based on the franchise, including: *Zapper Rapper: Revenge of the Plasma Ball (November 2006) *Zapper Rapper: Lord of the Universe (August 2008) *Zapper Rapper: Desirous of Peace (June 2011) *Zapper Rapper: Galactic Destroyer (July 2013) *Zapper Rapper: Rap Battle (September 2015) *Zapper Rapper: Gold Chain Storm (May 2016) *Zapper Rapper: Humanoid War (January 2017) Trivia *A Zapper Rapper hoodie appears as a good present in the Switch the Labels! easter egg on The Bully Christmas Banter. Category:TV Shows Category:Comics